


Getting To Know Each Others

by Cloninja360



Series: Character Studies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alter Egos, Alternate Universe, Character Study, Cute, Devil, Different Worlds, Evil, Happy, Male - Freeform, Robot, Sad, angel - Freeform, female - Freeform, introduction, non-binary, twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloninja360/pseuds/Cloninja360
Summary: Getting To know each of my original characters and the world(s) they live in.





	Getting To Know Each Others

Hey! My name is Kitty, it's nice to meet you readers! I'm an awesome digital artist and one of the alter ego of my creator!

 

I'm one of the main keepers who take care of the other people around their world's. I take care of Tumblr, so I know most of the people there. Not all of them though, Chloe take care of that or someone else that I don't know if.

 

My full name is LazyKittyArtist. Since it's quite the mouthfull, I'm usually called Kitty by my peer.

 

I'm told that I usually have a childish looking face, so that probably true if they say so. My eyes are azure blue. With chin-length curly light brown hair, and my bang are down to my nose (that freakishly long?!). 

 

I have a light blue car ear hat with black label that spell "LAZY" on the front. Then I have a plain awesome purple long sleeve shirt, it's super comfy to wear. Another super comfy blue pants I'm wearing, along with purple tennis shoes with two blue stripe on the side and purple socks.

 

I don't really have a gender, same thing with all the other egos. Though I look more girlish than boyish, but I can be either one. I think it is pretty cool to be either genders. It's not cool to be on one side with you can be on both sides, I think that pretty cool that people can be on both sides. Then there a lot of choices you can make from there. Whether it's sexuality or not.

 

I love to draw, mainly digital art. Sometime Chloe will let me redraw some of their doodling when they're done. I've done some of my own drawing as well, whether they came out good or not. My artwork are know enough that I have been art requested, which is totally awesome~! I like that people like my art works. They just motivate me to get even better!!

 

That a long introduction for me. I could just babble on and on about me and what I like. But other people need to get notice too, not just me!

 

_Bye bye!! Kitty out!!_

 


End file.
